1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to time domain reflectometry and applications for using the same.
2. Background Art
Time Domain Reflectometry (TDR) can be used to determine characteristics (e.g., length, status (open or short), connectivity (connected or not connected, etc.) about a cable. Typically, in TDR a test pulse is sent into a cable and characteristics about the cable are determined through detection (or not detecting) a return signal (e.g., a reflection).